Im A Failure
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: We can be failures together." She joked. John nodded, brushing her hair from out of her hazel eyes with a smile. "Forever." Melina/JohnMorrison.


**Random One shot between Jomo & Mel. (: Based on after The Bash. Who else is annoyed that Melina lost to McCool? -.- I love Mel. I had to write this. (: In process of making more one shots! PM me if you wanna' request of certain Superstars or anything. ;D**

* * *

Melina sighed and shoved her spoon into her Ben&Jerrys full fat icecream, eating some of it as her hazel eyes looked down at the now empty tub.

She felt like a failure.

A big, fat, failure.

She lost to Michelle Mc-fucking-Cool.

She was a failure. Failure. Failure. Failure.

She lost her belt to that bitch and all because of a busted knee.

Melina closed her eyes as she felt tears spring into her hazel eyes, a long, loud sigh escaping her lips, before she dug her spoon into what was suppose to be icecream.

She looked at the bare spoon, before down into the empty tub, a frown forming on her features before she sighed and chucked the tub onto the floor.

Just great..

She was a failure, and was now out of ice cream.

Could things get any god damn worse?!

Melina laid on the sofa, curling up and placing her hands under her head as she closed her eye.

She couldn't help but let another sigh escape her lips, the sound playing from the television ringing through out her ears.

She grabbed the TV remote, pressing the red button as she kept her eyes shut, before chucking the remote at her feet on the sofa.

She was going to sleep.

That was what she needed.

Sleep..

She would sleep it off, and when she woke up, she wouldn't feel as shitty as she did at that moment.

Melina snapped her eyes open as she heard a knock at her hotel room door, a slight frown forming on her features.

So much for the sleeping plan..

She stood up slowly, straightening out the baggy blue shirt that she was wearing, which came down to her knees.

It wasnt hers! It was Johns.

The thought of John brought a faint smile to her lips.

God, she loved that man..

Melina made her way over to the door before opening it, a slight giggle escaping her lips at what she saw.

In front of her stood the one and only John Morrison, a goofy grin painted onto his face as he carried tubs of ice cream under one arm, a pizza in the other hand and a rose sticking out his mouth.

Melina smiled up at him before standing to the side to let John in.

John walked in, kicking the door shut behind him before placing the food down onto the table, turning around and smiling down at Melina.

"For you.." He said, handing her the rose.

Melina took the rose, unable to help a grin from forming on her face as she looked at the beauty of it.

"Thank you.." She said in a whisper, leaning up and kissing John gently.

John smiled before wrapping an arm around the Paparazzi Princess, leading her over to the sofa and sitting down, pulling her onto his lap.

"How you feeling today?"

Melina sighed and grabbed a full ice cream tub, opening it before laying back on John, leaning her head onto his shoulder as another sigh escaped her lips.

"Bad." She mumbled, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

John couldn't help but frown slightly as that one word left his girlfriends lips, grabbing a spoon from the table and eating a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, a rare thing done by the Shaman of Sexy.

"Why?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly, placing a kiss onto her forehead.

Melina closed her eyes, taking another spoonful of ice cream and eating it, keeping her head on John's chest before slowly looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

"I feel like such a failure.." She admitted in a whisper.

What?! John frowned more than he did before, his grip around the former Womans Champion getting tighter as he held her close to his chest.

"You, Melina Nava Perez, are not a failure. You never have been, and you never will be.." John started.

"Bu--" Melina tried to interrupt, only to be cut off.

"No buts. Your not a failure. Your a amazing person and Diva, your stunning and are definitely not a failure." John ended.

Melina scrunched up her nose, going to protest, but going silent, taking another spoonful of ice cream as she nodded silently.

"You can be my failure.." John murmured, pressing his lips down to Melina's.

The A List Diva looked up at the Guru of Greatness, a giggle escaping her lips and a grin forming on her face, leaning up and kissing him back gently.

"We can be failures together." She joked.

John nodded, brushing her raven black hair from out of her hazel eyes with a smile.

"Forever." He agreed.

Melina grinned at John, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Mel."


End file.
